


Red Strings And Japan

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i melted a little inside, i really should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Red strings and Japan come to Peter's mind right before he makes the biggest decision of his life.





	Red Strings And Japan

Looking back there wasn’t some sort of revelation that led Peter to this moment, it was spur of the moment. Sure, there were fleeting thoughts about marriage but nothing reality shattering.

Peter and Harley had been dating for the past 3 years and were just about to go into the second half of their senior year of high school. Some might argue that it was too soon to marry but no one ever said that they couldn’t just have a long engagement.

They were sitting on the couch the week before school started again, Harley leaning back onto Peter’s back and peter tracing patterns on his arms and picking at a loose thread on his red sweater.

“Stop mutilating my sweater please darlin’” Harley drawled without looking away from the TV.

“I’m not just getting rid of a loose piece of wool” at those words Peter snapped the string and tucked it into his hand, gaining an amused huff from Harley.

Staring at the string in his hand Peter suddenly remembered a Japanese legend about a piece of red string connecting to people who were soulmates getting shorter the closer they were to meeting. He didn’t know what made him do it, but it was the best damned decision he had ever made.

He grabbed Harley’s left hand and slowly wrapped the red string around his ring finger. He could feel Harley following his movements with his eyes curiously. He tied of the string and leaned down to whisper in Harley’s ear,

“I should’ve got you a gold one” the shock on Harley’s face as he whipped around to face Peter was almost amusing, but the next second Peter had his Arms full of a babbling, crying for joy mess of a fiancé.

And now here he was a year and a half later with that same fiancé in his arms who was now his husband as they enjoyed their first dance together.

“I love you” He whispered in Harley’s ear.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I melted on the spot when I wrote this. Y'all if I wanted to get proposed to this is how I want it to happen just casually "yo here's a red string lets get married" I'm gonna sleep after I post this, seems like a decent idea considering I've been awake for 4 days straight, Jesus I'm worse than Tony Stark. also don't own Marvel or Spider-Man sadly all right go to the owners of this amazing franchise and I thank them for giving me an amazing thing to procrastinate my school assignments with. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now


End file.
